


The truth 5

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows on from the truth 4
Kudos: 3





	The truth 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part. Please tell me what you thought of my story.

Aafter cain left he drove straight to Gordon's place and sat outside waiting for him. Cain kept picturing his nephew scared and alone while that monster did unspeakable things to him. Cain couldn't help but feel responsible because chas had only met Gordon through him. Cain promised himself that Gordon would never touch another child. When Gordon got home that night cain followed him into the house and had beaten him to death. Cain went to the pub afterwards because he need to get the images of Aaron out of his head. The next day a Dingle family meeting was called and chas told them about Aaron abuse. They all felt their hearts break thinking about what happened to Aaron. After that all of them promised to be there for Aaron and help him deal with the abuse. It took a long time for Aaron to heal but with the help of his family and paddy he got through it. With a lot of counseling and hard work Aaron   
understood that the abuse didn't happen because he was gay and he wasn't gay because of the abuse. Aaron moved back in with paddy after awhile and there relationship remained as strong as ever. Cain was arrested for Gordon's death and was found guilty but never revealed the reason he did it. Aaron was able to go on living his life, yes he was abused as a kid but it didn't have to define him.


End file.
